A Way of Life
by Tobino
Summary: Leaving off an episode [somewhere in the 20's] i take Ed's and Al's life where i want them to be. I as a fan help then experience a great turn in their lives, a point where they find they are truely not children [This is NOT a self insetion fic]
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Chapter 1_

_Ed looked up from the pages he had so eagerly buried himself in. There had to be something here for him. He had come so close to the philosopher's stone! He wouldn't miss it again. He thought back to the night before, when Lust would have had him conceive one, killing the criminals above. How could he have done that? But then again, after he helped Lust, Envy, and Gluttony, he would restore Al and himself. Then again, would Al have wanted to be restored at the cost of others lives? He didn't know. Lately, Al seemed to be slipping away from him. It was like water, Al was transforming, for lack of a better word, into someone else. And the past day, he seemed emotionless. Well, not emotionless, there was lots of that, how about apathetic? He didn't care because he was so mad. Does that make sense?_

_Getting up, Ed found his way to a couch. Stretching his arms, his newly fixed auto mail one out of habit, he let out a long awaited yawn. After Al jumped off the roof, he let him have his time. Actually, Winry let him have his time. Ed wanted to run after him, but Winry said it would be best if Al had some space... He would give him a day, but first things first, Winry was leaving. _

"_Thanks for fixing me up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean break it…"Ed sighed. He was at a train station, seeing Winry home._

"_Um that's fine!" She said over exuberantly trying to hide the fact that it was her mistake._

"_I'll be sure to pay you back la..."he was cut off by Winry, waving her hands at him._

"_No need, no need!" she said beaming at a confused Ed._

"_Oh, okay" she sweatdropped. _

"_All aboard!" called a distant voice._

"_Well, I better go..."_

"_Yeah..." Even Ed was feeling the tension. _

"_Alright, you be sure to even out with Al. Bye!" She turned away only to turn back around. "Happy Birthday" she smiled with a hug._

_There he stood watching Winry run off to a train, amazed at what the day had brought; too many things for his taste. Yeah, he could stand a bit of excitement, but this wasn't excitement, this was complication. He decided to think nothing of it, his mind wandering back to Al. He remembered him saying something of the sort of having his memories made for him. What did he mean? How could you have fake memories, and was it even possible?_

_Walking his way back to headquarters, he heard crying, big metal rusty way of crying. Alphanose crying! _

_He turned an alley, to see his younger, bigger brother crying, only that he could not process the tears, merely the noise. Ed eased his way towards his younger brother, only for him to look up. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Previously:_

_He turned an alley, to see his younger, bigger brother crying, only that he could not process the tears, merely the noise. Ed eased his way towards his younger brother, only for him to look up._

_Chapter 2_

"_Go away!" Shouted Al._

"_Please Al, talk to me. Don't run away, at least let me understand why you're upset. I have a right to know what I did." He said it in a rushed tone._

_Al looked at him, tense, then relax with a sigh. "Fine..."_

"_What did I do, Al?"_

"_You should know! You did it!"_

"_If I did, would I be asking?"_

_Al opened his mouth to argue back, but merely closed it knowing his 'brother' was right._

"_Tell me what happened..."_

_And with a sigh, Al began his story... "And so, he said that you can give me fake memories." He finished with a sniffle. _

"_Al, no." Ed said, shaking his head. "He was just messing with your head!"_

"_Then what was it you were going to tell me! You said you were afraid to how I'd react!"_

"_Is that what you thought I was going to tell you?"_

_Al swallowed with a nod._

"_No. I was going to tell you that... that when Mom was on her deathbed, she told me who... who our father was. But it wasn't that!"_

"_What!"_

"_Yeah, but didn't mess with you're memories, you were honestly young. That's why you don't remember some things, like yesterday and the cakes!"_

_Al eyed him, only to find a truthful Ed. "Then who's are dad?" he asked cautiously. _

"_Alex Louis 'Armstrong'."_

"_You mean the Arm strong Alchemist!"_


End file.
